Healing
by MansonChick
Summary: Kakashi Hatake finally finds love and in the most unlikely person imaginable. A healer. Can a relationship between a ninja and a healer work out? Oneshot!


The healer

Minako-san was the best healer in Konoha since Lady Tsunade left them. Even the third Hokage always used to say that she could rival the Lady herself, but only in medical efficiency. Minako wasn't a ninja; she never liked violence so she decided to heal instead of causing harm. It became an irony when she married a ninja... a deadly ninja at that. Kakashi Hatake the copy ninja.

Minako is originally from the rain village so when she arrived at Konoha when she was simply a teenager, she surprised everyone with water jutsus with healing purposes. She had incredibly amounts of chakra and most said she could be a great ninja, but her big heart and disaffection towards violence could not let her.

She was incredibly kind and affectionate. Kakashi didn't have to talk to her to know her personality, her looks said it all. She always had a warm smile in her face. But the copy ninja wasn't one for smiles, he knew that if he ever got a woman, it would probably be an average one, but a really strong one, not physical strong but emotionally strong.

And the problems began.

Once Kakashi set eyes on Minako he thought she was weak, and it didn't help the fact that Minako didn't like ninjas too much either. To put it simply they could barely stand each other.

It all changed when Kakashi became injured in a mission. He was in a pretty bad condition, so the best healer in town had to heal him. Minako disliked Kakashi for being a ninja, but she often missed their quarrels while he was on missions, so she realized that she had liked him all this time, but been in denial about it.

When Kakashi was on her operation table, she put her hard face and began to work efficiently. Just because she was a healer, it didn't mean she was emotionally weak to be a ninja, to the contraire, she could be strong enough to put her ideals first. Violence never solves anything.

So once the copy ninja woke up from his slumber, a nurse informed him of his situation. A week of rest and then back to missions. Hatake had never been so annoyed, because he knew he had to thank Minako, the girl that he couldn't get out of his head. He knew he was infatuated with her, she was beautiful, but he wasn't the type of guy to fall for a pretty face or a hot body. But he couldn't deny he was a man and almost every man wanted Minako for a wife.

Once Minako entered Kakashi's room she hugged him, then slapped him and lectured him. Kakashi sighed, let her lecture him and then he thanked her. It all went from there. Minako knew that in a relationship with the copy ninja, she had to make the moves, and she did most of the time, but when Kakashi was the one that made them... it was special.

Now Minako was heading towards the house she and Kakashi had bought once they got married two years ago. Konoha was chaotic, the third has been murdered, the village almost destroyed and they had no hokage to lead them. Minako knew it would be hard to recover from this big hit but would recover none the less.

She arrived home and went directly to the bedroom she shared with her husband, and there he was, lying in the bed. He was exhausted, she could tell. Kakashi was one of the few ninjas that survived the attack and she was glad for that, she barely saw him anymore with so much missions going on lately.

Minako quickly changed her work clothes for her usual nighty and went to take Kakashi's mask and vest from him. She had already seen his face when he arrived at the hospital badly injured. She never understood why he covered his beautiful face but as long as he was home he was forbidden to used his mask.

Minako took his vest and mask for him to sleep more comfortable, but apparently it woke him up. He had arrived that day from a mission, but when he threw himself in the bed he was knocked out and it was morning, his wife was already at work. But now that he was awake, fully rested and his wife home, he couldn't go back to sleep.

"Sorry to wake you, but you looked uncomfortable" Minako said putting his vest and mask in the closet. Kakashi could see it was nighttime and his wife was ready to go to bed. But he had other ideas. "Go back to sleep, looks like you need it" Minako said heading to the bathroom to wash her teeth.

Kakashi stared at the ceiling and answered. "I think I'm fully rested now" He sat of on the bed when he heard his wife coming back to the room, teeth completely washed.

"How was the mission" Minako asked while she saw Kakashi took of his long sleeved shirt, leaving his chest uncovered. She never got used to that sight, even though she has seen it for years now. He was just too perfect. She stood in front of Kakashi taking his headband and massaging his scalp.

Kakashi sighed and said "Beautiful" making his wife giggle and question his response. "Beautiful? A mission can be beautiful?"

The copy ninja put his hands on her tiny waist, stood and gently pushedher on the bed, him hovering over her. "No, you're beautiful" He said and kissed his wife passionately. Who would've thought a deathly ninja and a healer could love each other so much.

Minako rolled over so she could be on top and took of her nighty leaving her completely naked. She quickly kissed her husband and put her hands on his chest, lightly tracing little circles in his skin.

Kakashi wasted no time in changing positions so he was on top and capturing both breasts in his hands. She moaned as he squeezed and massaged her breasts with his experienced fingers. Kakashi knew how to make her squirm for more and even though they've been sexually active with each other for years, they've never gotten tired of it. Minako felt him take the nipples between his fingers and squeeze firmly. Then he pulled them up, lifting her heavy orbs. A little whimper escaped her lips and she moved her chest upward, following his fingers. Minako's nipples were always very sensitive and had a direct line to her groin. She could feel little shock waves rush down her body.

The body heat of the two began to climb rapidly as their kisses grew with intensity. Kakashi rolled over so he could get of his pants and boxers. He turned to look at his wife completely naked and waiting for him. It seemed that each time he saw her naked, she looked more beautiful.

"I love you" Kakashi whispered then began to kiss back down her neck. Moving slowly down, his tongue following the contours of her body until he reached the swells of her breasts. He placed gentle kisses across the smooth surface until he reached the nipple and then sucked one and then the other into his mouth. Minako was a moaning mass of quivering flesh by the time Kakashi finished with her breasts.

His cock throbbed almost painfully and he slowly forced his weight down, pushing himself inch by inch into his wife's body. He heard her moan as he slid deep into her until his balls touched the soft skin of her buttocks. His body pressed down on her, feeling her burning body against his.

Minako's hips began to buck up in spasm as her arms went around her husband's neck. Her mouth went to his shoulder and she bit down, cutting off a scream of pleasure.

Kakashi, as a ninja, always had the urge to control everything, his surroundings, his emotions, but with this woman, he always was fighting for control and had to call on all his strenght to hold himself. He had never felt anything as wonderful as being inside the woman he loved. His wife's warm hole caressed the lenght of him like a velvet glove.

He held himself deep as he looked at her beautiful face. Then he brought his lips to hers in an emotional kiss. His tongue went deep into her mouth as his shaft had gone deep into her welcoming hole. He could feel her soft breasts pressing into his chest, heaving with her labored breathing. Their bodies were connected from top to bottom.

The copy ninja was like a machine, his hips moving up and down in a blur. Time and again, he plunged deep into her, spattering her juice over his balls and thighs. His balls were now making a loud slapping sound as they hit the cheeks of her buttocks. Minako closed her eyes and her body trembled. Suddenly, fireworks started to go off in her head. Just as she reached her climax, her lover reached his peak and began to release everything he had into her. Kakashi could feel his wife's body tense as wave after wave of ecstasy took her to a pleasurable place. Her legs locked around his back holding him a prisoner deep within her body. His life giving sperm continued to surge into the depths of her womb.

Finally the copy ninja collapsed onto his lover and then rolled to the side, his shrunken cock slipping out, trailing sperm across her thigh.

Minako snuggled to his chest and looked at him with pure love in his eyes. Kakashi leaned down to kiss her while he held her hand, their fingers intertwined. They didn't need to express anything with words. The moment expressed itself.


End file.
